


Moving in

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, happiness, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert move in together.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving in

They are finally moving in together after a lot of arguments about needing space away from either Aaron's overprotective mum or Roberts over joyful sister. The argument were usually small and didn't amount to much but they had slowly become tired of the needless tiffs so they desided to buy a house in the village together.

"Do you moan about everything?" Aaron complains after listening to Robert moaning about how heave the box he is carrying is.

"It's to heavy though," Robert moans, sounding just like a child.

"Come here," Aaron says, taking the box off Robert easily and carrying it downstairs, "what do you have in this box anyway? Bricks?"

"Just some old school stuff Diane gave me," Robert says, shrugging, "just rubbish really."

"You actually kept your school stuff? I threw mine away as soon as I left," Aaron says, smirking, "I'm joking, I think mine are still at Pa-Rhona's."

"I'd like to see how you did in school. You can't have been as bad as me," Robert says, smirking.

"Wanna bet? I don't think I had one lesson I didn't get throw out. Actually, I liked science and technology quite a lot," Aaron says, sitting in Roberts old bed.

"Science and Tech? How boring, computers was the topic for me," Robert disagrees, laughing.

"Just cause you like pushing buttons instead of actually work," Aaron says, laughing as Robert trips over a box and falls into the door, "careful, mate, let's not reck the place."

"Damn box," Robert scowls, kicking the box over.

"It ain't the box's fault, " Aaron laughs before spotting something that fell out the box, "why've you got one of my hoodies?"

"Can a man not keep something of his boyfriends?" Robert says, uncomfortablely as he stuffs the hoodie back in the box.

"Well that hoodie has been missing for like six months and we weren't together six months ago," Aaron laughs, suspiciously.

"I...erm...okay it was the only thing that helped me sleep, alright? I went to the barn not long after....I came out of hospital for being shot and found it there. I kept it and used it to sleep with," Robert admits, making Aaron smile at him.

"Soppy git," Aaron jokes, kissing him on the cheek before picking the box up and taking it down stairs,

 

"You all sorted then?" Victoria asks, smiling at her brother when he comes down stairs

"Yeah, yeah rooms completely empty," Robert says, smiling.

"I'm gonna miss you," Victoria admits, hugging her brother.

"I'm moving a two minute walk away. I'll see you everyday," Robert says, smirking.

"Yeah, I know but it'll feel different with you not living here," Victoria explain, smiling softly, "I glad though. That your happy, I mean."

"Yeah, I'm glad too and trust me I'm not letting this happiness slip away from me," Robert says, looking out the window at Aaron talking to Liv.

"Don't think she's best pleased," Victoria comments, watching Liv.

"She's a teenager, there never best pleased," Robert says, smirking, "but Aaron loves her."

"Is she really coming to live with you two?" Victoria asks, concerned.

"Yep. She's Aaron sister ain't she and he's her guardian so she has to. Liv isn't so bad if you look past her anger, moodiness, hatefulness and everything else. She's a nice girl," Robert says, laughing as he watches Aaron tickle his sister in the street.

"You really love him don't you?" Victoria observes, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, yeah I do, I'd put up with anything to be with him, even a stroppy, annoying teenager," Robert says, smiling.

"You coming or what?" Aaron asks, walking into the house, Liv right behind him.

"He was just confessing his undying love for you," Victoria says, laughing as Liv pretends to throw up.

"Oh, was he now? If your finished doing that, we need to get Liv and my things from the pub," Aaron says, laughing.

"Yeah so stop being a soppy git," Liv chimes in, smirking before running out the door.

"Language, Liv," Aaron calls after her.

"She's just like you," Victoria comments.

"Yeah, god help us," Aaron agrees, smirking.

"Right, let's go then," Robert says, hugging his sister one last time before walking out of the house.

 

"How come your bedroom is seems so full but you don't have much stuff?" Robert asks, looking round the semi-empty room.

"Don't know, never had much stuff laying around, just some old photos, old kid toys, clothes, old books and comical and random stuff that I couldn't even remember I have," Aaron laughs, writing on a box to explain what's in it.

"Is this.....Jackson, then?" Robert asks, picking up a photo carefully.

"Yeah, still have a lot of photos of him, Clyde the dog and Liv as a baby," Aaron says, smiling.

"He was a big part of your life, wasn't he?" Robert asks, looking at the photo of Aaron and Jackson. The look in the Aaron on the pictures face matched the one he'd often find Aaron looking at him with, a look of pure love and need.

"Yeah and he always will be but this is the past and your my present and future" Aaron says, taking the photo off Robert, "I'll always love him, Robert but I love you just as much."

"And I love you too," Robert says, his heart swelling at Aaron's words.

"Now let's get these in the car," Aaron says, putting the photo back in the box.

"Yeah, okay. Is Liv ready?" Robert asks, glancing at his watch.

"She's only just started packing, unorganised as usual," Aaron says, picking up a box and walking out of the room with it, closely followed by Robert with a box in his hands.

"How many boxes is there left?" Robert asks, putting a box in the car.

"Three small box," Aaron answers, as they walk back inside and up stairs to Aaron's room.

"What's this for?" Robert asks, concerned as he holds up a penknife.

"I've had it for years, nicked it when I was sixteen," Aaron says, quickly taking the knife off Robert, "don't worry."

"What did you nick it for?" Robert inquires.

"Nout, but they're always handy to have," Aaron lies.

"Don't lie to me Aaron," Robert states, seeing straight though Aaron's lies.

"Okay, I have used it to hurt myself before but I didn't get it for that," Aaron answers, quickly.

"Why did you get it then?" Robert pushs, watching Aaron holding the razor sharp blade, carefully.

"No reason, it was a dare and I successfully stole it and I still have it now," Aaron explain, folding the blade safely and putting it back in the box, "are we gonna sit around talking about a penknife or move into our new home?"

"What penknife?" Liv asks, walking into the room.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Aaron asks avoiding the question.

"Done, though I'd help you but your almost done anyway," Liv says, smiling.

"You can carry that box if you want," Aaron says, pointing to a box before picking up his own one and venturing down stairs.

 

"Right, everything in?" Robert asks, smiling.

"Yep, just need to say talk to me mum. Give me a minute," Aaron says, walking back into the woolpack backroom.

"Aaron," Chas says, hugging her son, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm just up the road mum," Aaron says, pulling away from his mum, smiling, "and I'll probably see you everyday anyway."

"Yeah, but it's not the same as you living here. I have to put up with Charity and Noah on my own now," Chas moans, smiling at her son.

"Noah's alright, Charity not so much but you'll do alright once you teach her how to clean the house," Aaron laughs.

"Has Cain talked to you?" Chas asks.

"Yeah, he gave me the 'are you sure you want this' speech. He also gave Robert the 'you hurt him and your dead speech' too. He doesn't need to worry, you know? And neither do you," Aaron says, smiling.

"Better ask Jason to ove in then, keep me company," Chas jokes, smirking.

"A Dingle and a cop doesn't sound good but he's alright and you like him so go for it. Do whatever makes you happy, just like I am," Aaron says, smiling, "I better go."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, love. Take care," Chas says, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, smudging her makeup, "love you."

"Love you too, mum," Aaron says, kissing her on the cheek before walking out of the pub.

 

"Finally," Liv comments, smirking, "he was doing my head in."

"All I asked was whether you were alright," Robert argues.

"Well mind your own bloody business," Liv argues back.

"Language, Liv," Aaron says, before tickling her until she falls on the floor in a fit of laughs, "give in?"

"Yeah, yeah. I give in, I give in," Liv says, laughing happily.

"Good, now let's go," Aaron says, getting in the car to drive the very short distance to the house, while Robert and Liv walk.

"Now to unload the boxes," Aaron says, sighing.

 

After about half an hour of bringing boxes in the house the three of them sat down in the living room together. To drink a cup of well earned tea.

"We haven't even unpacked the boxes yet," Aaron says, smirking, "I think Robert packed a house full of stuff anyway."

"I don't have that much stuff," Robert says, folding his arms.

"Aww, look at his sulky face," Aaron cooed, smirking before kissing Robert softly on the lips.

"Eww, stop being so soppy," Liv comments, grimacing.

"Can't a man kiss his boyfriend?" Aaron says, pretending to be shocked.

"I'm not complaining," Robert jokes, smiling at Aaron, lovingly.

"I'm going out with my mates if you to are gonna....do things that I don't even want to try and imagine," Liv says, getting up.

"We've hit a house all to ourselves. What do you say we take this upstairs?" Robert flirts, before kissing Aaron passionatly.

"What are we waiting for?" Aaron whispers, smiling.

 

 


End file.
